Many images contain products or representations of products. Images are often used in a user interface, such as a network page encoded in an electronic commerce system and transmitted to a client for rendering in a client application. Many images containing representations of products are not interactive in that they do not include hyperlinks or other user interface elements allowing a user to interact with the image to obtain additional information about the depicted products. This can occur often when images are provided by a user and/or affiliate of an electronic commerce system and incorporated in a user interface facilitated by the electronic commerce system.